Faithful Full Moon
by Tokyly
Summary: AU. As the gang goes on the 11th grade field trip to Leguso Falls, nothing seems different, but when fun in the sun goes to a night of survival, will anyone come out alive? Rated for mentions of death. Blood. Violence. and swearing.
1. Notification

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (I wish) or any character in it unless I make them up!

Hi guys/gals, I'll add on when I get to it, cause I'm very busy, oh so very very busy right now, thank you!

Meanings that you may or may not know:

Gomen - Sorry

Iie - No

Hentai – Pervert

Hai - Yes

_**Seijitsu Mangetsu**_

_**Chapter 1:Notification**_

**Starting during the 16th century**, full moons occurred at least 7 times a month, and lasted almost two days. These unusual phenomena continued occurring until the 17th century, where they abruptly stopped . . .

Kagome closed her textbook. She was in mythology class, which she dreaded, and still had twenty minutes until it ended.

Kagome twisted her index finger threw her raven black hair.

This class sucked, and she wondered why she'd taken it, she could've been in Sango's class or something, but oh well.

Kagome turned around.

"Hey, Ayame" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah?" Ayame replied.

"Why'd you half to pull me into such a retarded class?" asked Kagome.

"I didn't, you changed your schedule to match mine" whispered Ayame back, her red hair waving as she shook her head innocently, perhaps a little to much dramatic movement though.

Both girls paused for a moment to see if the teacher was staring at them with the oh-so-famous death glare that was the cause of many student heart attacks.

"You half begged," retorted Kagome.

Flashback-------------

"Kagome please! There is no one in my class to talk to, you have got to get out of history, and get into Mythology with me!" screamed Ayame, her green eyes watering up.

"Why can't you change your class?" asked Kagome, shutting her locker in the girl's locker room.

"To what? All the good classes are filled," replied Ayame, who then started to 'cry'.

That settled it, if Kagome didn't settle it at fake crying, then out in the halls, Ayame would really start to cry, and they didn't need a crowd to talk about their classes, or any rumors about Ayame.

"Fine, I'll change my classes," said Kagome.

Ayame jumped back up, miraculously with no tears in her eyes, and hugged Kagome, maybe a little too hard.

"Choking here Ayame" Kagome said.

Ayame let go and they left the locker rooms.

End Flashback---------------

"Oh yeah I do seem to remember" Ayame shrugged, giggling a little," You gave in so easy, it was pretty funny"

There was a long pause in time where nothing really happened, everyone just sat there while to teacher went on and on about something In the textbook, talking as if the students where actually listening. Sure some of them probably where, because they'd been in trouble and didn't want to get detention, but the majority was tapping their pencils or something of the sort.

Finally Kagome remembered something and turned back to Ayame.

"Me and Rin are going to meet Sango at the mall, you want to come?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I didn't have anything planned for today anyways" Ayame replied," Where are we going to –"

"EXCUSE ME GIRLS!"

Kagome and Ayame almost jumped out of their seat as they looked over towards their teacher.

"Can you please tell me what I just said?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips for more effect.

The two looked at each other for any hints that the other had been listening.

"Gomen, Iie" the two said.

The teacher picked up a stack of paper and started handing it out to the class. As she got to Kagome and Ayame she slid the papers in front of them and glared a little.

"As I was saying, we're going to be taking a field trip outside of the city for one week. We are going to see "Faithful Full Moon" Announced the teacher.

"This is an annual event where the full moon lasts for 1 week at a certain location" the teacher went on.

"This will be the last event in mythology class before spring break, we will get back the day that spring break starts" she went on.

"Science, Physical Education, and History classes will be joining us as well" she finished.

The class' spirits seemed to rise dramatically at this and every burst into talking. Going to see a rare site, skipping a week of school, and there where four classes going, what else could be better?

Kagome tapped Ayame's wrist to get her attention away from someone else.

"Ayame, Rin's in Science class, and Sango's in History!" said Kagome excitedly.

"Yeah, oh we should ask if we get to choose our own cabins," replied Ayame.

"Ok, class, quiet down some," said the teacher, "I know your excited".

Ayame and Kagome raised their hands.

"Yes?" asked the teacher.

"Do we get to pick our own cabins, or did the school administration already assign them?" asked Ayame.

The teacher walked over to her desk and picked up the instructions book and flipped threw it. Everyone in the class crossed their fingers. The teacher stopped about halfway through the book and read with her finger tracing the sentences.

The teacher closed the textbook and put it back on her desk.

"Good news for you all," began the teacher, "The staff seems to think that you're responsible enough to choose your own cabins this year, though after they see their mistake this year, I'm sure they'll change it next year" finished the teacher.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That loud noise was heard from mythology class, as all the teachers down the hallway opened their doors to see what the disruption was.

The bell rang right as the sound subsided.

"My day is suddenly better," said Kagome aloud.

"Mine too" yelled Ayame coming up from behind Kagome.

"You think Sango and Rin have heard yet?" asked Ayame.

A loud squealing could be heard from a distance.

"I think so," replied Kagome.

Sango came around the corner, Rin's arm in her hand, racing towards Kagome and Ayame. Rin seemed a little dazed at being dragged very fast threw the entire school by Sango.

"Kagome did you hear?" asked Sango.

"Yeah we both heard!" exclaimed Ayame and Kagome, hugging Sango and the still dazed Rin.

"But they didn't tell us the place we'll be staying at" said Ayame.

"Oh it's some place called Leguso Falls," said Rin, regaining her self-composure.

"I'll look it up on the Internet and see if we can get a head start on where we want to choose our cabins" said Sango.

"Great, they already gave us a list of things we need to pack, but I'll make another so that we can all have some luxury's," said Kagome.

"I'll be in charge of snacks and the small electronics, since our teacher said there will be outlets. Should I bring a microwave for the popcorn?" Ayame asked.

"Sure, and I'll bring… um, …" Rin didn't get to finish.

A loud thud was heard as something hit the floor.

"Miroku, if you do that one more time I'll kill you," said Sango angrily.

Apparently Miroku had groped Sango (big surprise) and she had spared the big scene of calling him a pervert and slapping him, she was having a really good day so he was lucky.

The girls walked away as Miroku got up.

**Miroku was hit in the head again** but this time it was unintentional, or so it seemed.

"Your unlucky or somthin' aren't you today Miroku" asked a preoccupied Inuyasha who had just opened his locker hitting Miroku.

"I guess so, or should I say pretty lucky, Sango didn't knock me out," replied Miroku.

Inuyasha put his books in and shut his locker and looked at the pervert. Kouga came over as well.

"You know she's gonna kill you one of these days right? Plus one of these days it ain't gonna be just a threat, you do know that, right?" asked Kouga.

"I'll take my chances," said Miroku, "But I guess they weren't lying when they said 11th grade would be tough, eh?" asked Miroku.

"Miroku, you're an idiot" said Inuyasha

"So where's Shippo?" asked Kouga.

"Right here," said Shippo walking up. Shippo and Rin had grown tall over the past few years.

"PE class was rough today," said Shippo.

"You can say that again" the other three replied.

The had been using the 4 pound training balls to play dodge ball with, and believe me you don't want to get hit with one of those, they hurt like hell.

"So, was Miroku being an idiot again, or is that lump from you Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"Actually both" replied Kouga, shaking his head.

"So, you all as excited as I am about this kick ass field trip coming up on Monday?" asked Kouga.

"Hell yeah!" they all replied.

"Yeah, but I heard that damn hyperactive group of girls is going too, Kagome included, and they can be so annoying" inquired Inuyasha.

"You probably like the attention from her," replied Kouga, snickering.

Inuyasha swung at Kouga with a blush on his face, but Shippo and Miroku stopped him by pulling on is Silver hair.

Kouga ran off before Inuyasha pummeled him.

"**So, since we're already going to the mall** we should pick up everything we need, and gets some clothes for the event" said Kagome.

They we're just leaving school and heading for Sango's convertible.

"Yeah we need to pick up some makeup as well," added Rin.

"Plus some shoes" replied Ayame.

"And maybe some Miroku repellent" added Sango sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah I heard him, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo are going to, along with Hojo, Sessohmaru, and Kikyo," replied Rin.

"Well, we're not going to let that ruin our trip, are we girls?" asked Ayame.

"Of course not" they all replied.

They had just arrived at the mall.

"In fact girls, we should pick up a few "things for the four "special" little boys" implied Kagome.

"There is no end to how much you want to get back at them is there Kagome," asked Sango.

"Nope" she chirped.

"Well here we go," they all said, "Shopping Frenzy!"

As they entered the mall they looked around at all the choices.

"Meet you girls later" said Kagome and Rin as the walked into the center of the mall.

"Sure thing" replied Sango and Ayame.

The mall was at least three stories high and two stories under ground. It seemed to have everything. The floor they were on had mainly electronics, something Ayame would be looking for.

The moved towards the elevator closest to them and headed for the 3rd floor, clothes.

Rin and Kagome immediately went towards the dress section. A pink dress caught Rin's attention, while a black one caught Kagome's.

After about half an hour of trying dresses on, Rin bought a pink and black one that when a little past her knees, and Kagome went with a Black and red one, that went down to the top of her shoes.

"Lets go see if Sango and Ayame are in the makeup department," said Rin.

"Sure, just let me use the restroom," said Kagome.

"As Rin waited she spotted Shippo and Kouga walk uneasily threw the woman's department and into the main part of the mall.

Kagome came out of the restroom to have Rin shove her back in there and have Rin go in there as well.

"What's wrong Rin?" asked Kagome.

"Kouga and Shippo are out there, I suspect Inuyasha and Miroku are here somewhere too, I just don't want a fight in the mall is all" replied Rin.

Kagome nodded and peeked out of the bathroom.

"Looks clear, but we should hurry up to the makeup department and find Sango and Ayame," said Kagome.

They arrived at the makeup section and found Sango and Ayame.

"They're here? In a mall? Are you sure?" questioned Ayame.

"Yes, but they wouldn't dare show their faces in the makeup section" replied Rin.

"True" replied Sango.

"You think Hojo will like this shade of blue?" asked Kagome.

"I swear Kagome, your just too obsessed with that boy" replied Sango.

"Yeah, plus he acts pretty gay" added Ayame.

"Ayame, how would you know how a gay person acts?" asked Rin.

"Because I had a gay friend before I moved here" she replied.

"That still doesn't mean he's gay" defended Kagome.

"Believe what you will Kagome" replied Ayame.

After finding some more makeup, they paid the cashier for it and ran for Sango's car, hoping not to encounter the boys along the way.

Luckily they didn't, and had a safe trip dropping everyone off at home.

"Ah, a perfect end to a rather satisfying day," thought Kagome, "Plus, we're all going to Ayame's for a sleepover tonight, which is even better".

Kagome sat packing her stuff, but then remembered what Ayame had said. That would be weird if Hojo was gay, EW now that I think about the name "Hojo" kinda sounds gay.

Better just stay off the topic then.

"**Thanks for the ride mom** I'll see you tomorrow" said Kagome.

"Ok, bye Kagome" replied Mrs. Higurashi waving.

Kagome turned around and gasped.

She had forgotten how big Ayame's house was, it must be at least three stories high.

"Well, this should be a fun sleepover" thought Kagome ringing the doorbell. . .

Hope you liked it; second chap will be up soon, please read and review!


	2. Shippo's Confusion, Rin's Suffering

**Seijitsu Mangetsu**

**Chapter 2:**

**'The Day of'**

**By Tokyly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters, but I wish I did.**

**Yay! A new chapter!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about nine-twenty seven, and Shippo was almost late. He looked up at the sign above the door.

In neon lights, it read: 'Pier's Café'

"Something's wrong about this, I think I've been here before" Shippo thought, as he walked through the door of the café.

He walked down a hall and turned left.

"Reservation?" a tall pale man, at least in his 40's asked.

"Laura's guest" Shippo answered.

"Ah, yes, Miss Laura, she's been waiting for you, seems you cut it pretty close" The man stated, leading Shippo around another corner, into a large dining room full of people.

Shippo was kind of surprised at the attire of the guests, a lot of them where all wearing similar clothing to his: A black suit with a white shirt underneath. The floor had nice velvet red carpet, and the walls where lined with abstract paintings, with a white ceiling high above, three giant chandeliers hanging from it.

They arrived at the other side after going threw the buffet room, and then Shippo heard his name.

"Shippo, you're a little late"

"It was kinda hard to find this place, why'd you choose it?" asked Shippo, sitting down as the man left their company.

Shippo looked at the girl known as Laura across the table. She was wearing a black satin dress that stopped just above her knees, and hugged her curves slightly.

"Oh, I have my reasons" she said, a little too slyly for Shippo's taste.

The waitress came over and they ordered their drinks and appetizer.

Some other people came into the room, but Shippo took no notice, he was listening to the orchestra on the stage playing while waiting for their food. A small breeze blew by, as someone opened the south side windows, and snapped Shippo back to reality.

"Shippo, why are you being so quiet?" Laura asked, looking slightly offensive.

"Just thinking" Shippo replied.

"About who?"

"Hm?" Shippo asked.

"About who?" she restated.

"Oh, no one, no one" Shippo answered.

Their food arrived and the sun started setting. It was around ten o'clock, and as it was almost spring, the sun was now setting later. The orchestra played a few more pieces while they finished their meals, and then Laura suddenly spoke up.

"Would you like to dance Shippo?" she asked, not giving him a choice as she was already grabbing Shippo's arm and bringing him to the dance floor.

A slow song had just ended, and a new one began as they stopped in the center. Shippo put one hand on her waist, another across her back, and she put hers across his shoulders.

The rhythm, or at least that is what Shippo thought, brought them across the dance floor until Laura stopped them.

She leaned over and closed her eyes, kissing Shippo on the spot.

Shippo froze.

Then he heard something else, and that something else made it a thousand times worse.

"**Sh-Shipp-Shippo?"** a voice stuttered beside them.

Shippo moved his face away from Laura and let go of her, all while stepping backwards. He looked over to the sound and saw four people in a group. The worst part was that he knew ever single one of them, and that something really bad had happened just now.

Then he saw the person at the front of the group: Rin, whose face was obscured within tears.

"R-Rin?" Shippo replied.

She suddenly ran out of the room sobbing, and everyone except Ayame going after her.

Shippo looked back at Laura, who wiped a smug look off her face, but not even close enough for Shippo to not see.

Then it all clicked in Shippo's head.

But before he could say anything Ayame spoke up.

"Shippo, what the fuck do you think you're doing, cheating on Rin?" She screamed.

"Cheating on Rin? We're not going out!" Shippo replied.

This took Ayame aback a little.

"Your not?" she asked surprised.

"Who gave you the idea that we were?" asked Shippo.

Ayame stood there for a second, trying to think up an excuse.

No such luck.

"Uh, no one, I just thought, uh, never mind" Ayame said, walking out the door where the others had just left.

Shippo stood there for a while absorbing it all until he noticed movement on the right side of his eye.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, a very pissed look on his face.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Laura asked innocently, wickedness looming in her omniscient wide orbs.

Shippo walked off and left her standing, out the door before she could even say another word. He entered the main hall threw the buffet, and told the front man that he was leaving, and then strode out the door, knocking both open for the added effect.

"No sign of the girls" Shippo sighed, reaching into his pocket, but producing nothing from it. "Damn Miroku, taking all of em' . . ." Shippo sighed again.

He waved a taxi and left on a long journey for home.

**Earlier That Day . . . **

**Rin opened Ayame's front door**.

"Kagome!" she squealed, hugging Kagome.

The two girls headed towards Ayame's upstairs living room, but met Sango and Ayame halfway up.

"Guys! Mom's out! We can get out without any nagging as well!" Ayame squealed.

Apparently Ayame hadn't told them either.

"I told my mom I was going to be hear" Kagome said, "What if she calls?"

"Kagome, I already got that covered" Ayame said, "Made it to where the phone goes directly to my cell, no problem" Ayame said.

Kagome sighed. She'd been in this great house two minutes, and she already had to leave! Kami-sama must hate her or something.

She dropped her things in Ayame's room and headed back downstairs. Everyone had changed into new outfits, and had their bags in hand.

"Hurry up Kagome!" they all yelled.

"Ready! Lets go" Kagome replied.

Kagome locked the door behind her, and stepped out on the porch.

They all got in Sango's car, and pulled out onto the street leading to the main road.

"So where are we going?" Sango asked, realizing she was behind the wheal and had no idea where to turn.

"A café a 10th grade girl named Laura in my art aid class told me about" Rin replied, as she loomed out the window for a moment.

"Yeah, I figure we'll go somewhere to party after we eat" Ayame said, and the others nodded simultaneously.

It was a long car drive to the café. They listened to music or just looked out the window most of the time. The other cars seemed transparent, like the sunset was the only thing visable in this town. It filled the sky, and everything else seemed to just disappear.

After awhile they finally arrived, and got out of the car. Sango set the alarm, and they walked in.

The same man greeted them and led them to the back of the café. They ordered and ate slowly, it was still early; they could stay out all night if they wanted, after all, with this town, there was no darkness, just vibrant light illuminating until you hit the suburbs.

Then the music started.

That reminded all of them that they where going dancing tonight.

Well they where going to, that is until they heard the small whimpers as Rin started crying . . .

**Shippo arrived home around eleven o'clock**. The long drive home had given him a lot of time to think and comprehend what had happened at the café this night, and it had been all too easy to see Laura's intensions.

He lay down on his bed, still dressed in his formal wear, looking at the ceiling.

'Laura, that bitch, I thought she was just taking me out to dinner for me helping tutor her, but now I see she was trying to make Rin jealous, she probably told Rin to go there too' Shippo thought.

'A perfect plan too, got me good' Shippo sighed.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?" he asked aloud, moaning and sighing at the same time.

"**Rin, come on, it'll be alright,"** Ayame cooed softly to the sobbing Rin, who was lying on Ayame's bed, her tears soaking into the covers.

"If it makes you feel any better, Shippo told Laura off, he didn't kiss her back" Ayame said, although her attempts might have even saddened Rin even more.

Rin's sobs softened and she shuddered a little, and then sat up a little.

"It's not just that" She shuddered a little more.

"That little bitch!" Rin said, and then collapsed sobbing again, not even finishing her sentence.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame stood open mouthed.

Rin cursed!

They rushed over and hugged Rin, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll use all my pranking and messing with people skills to help you get back at Laura for what she's done to you" Kagome promised.

Rin smiled slightly, at the offer, and because she was glad she had such good friends.

Shippo grabbed his cell phone and texted Miroku, before falling backwards onto his bed again, his vision a little blurry.

"Guess I messed up again huh?" Shippo asked absently, as if the walls would spring to life and talk to his weary self.

The phone rang.

"I'll let the machine get it" he thought, turning over and falling into a nice warm sleep.

------------

**Hope you all liked that, get ready for chapter three when I get to it, lol.**


	3. Situational Irony

**Seijitsu Mangetsu**

** Chapter 3:**

** 'Situational Irony'**

** By Tokyly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters, but I wish I did.**

**Yay! A new chapter!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

This was a perplexing situation for Shippo.

Ever since that night two days ago, Shippo had been in very awkward situations, mainly do to the simple fact that him and Rin where in almost all of each others classes, and sat close or next to each other in most of them as well.

If he caught himself slightly even gazing over in her direction, he would rip his mind back into reality and look away very quickly.

It had also seemed like Rin was trying not to come into contact with Shippo. However she used more tactic ways, such as getting out of the classroom whenever she could, or breaking her pencil 'Accidentally', when she found that she had unknowingly been caught staring at him.

Now, Shippo sat chewing on his eraser, his eyes half closed, staring ahead at the blackboard. Sure Astronomy had seemed like an interesting class from the description, but once you where in it, it was almost like the exact opposite. No cool pictures or telescopes, just equations, charting, the other seventy-five percent boring stuff that no one really knew about.

Koga was the only one out of their group that was in this class too. Miroku and Inuyasha where in P.E., the lucky bastards. If you wanted to even try to get a transfer into that class, you had to either have good family/school relations, or be doing the secretary. The first, Shippo hadn't had, and the second, Shippo would do when he burned in Hell.

Shippo wrote down some more notes. Regardless of Koga being in this class, he was absent today, so Shippo had to take notes for him, well not that it was any different than every other day, Koga had some knowledge of Astronomy, but he was a horrible note taker. The strangest part of it was that Shippo was so bored he was thinking of all this.

Abruptly, Shippo was thrown out of his train of thought, as the bell rang too loudly for Shippo's head. It echoed a bit before he gathered his things and finally got up to leave for his next class.

But not before a little amusement.

It was just the usual everyday thing. Shippo went to his locker, Miroku and Inuyasha where already there, and as Shippo started with his combination, Miroku swayed across the hall, which was only slightly noted, until the loud common noises where heard from the opposite side of the wall.

A Swing. A Connection. A Thud.

Yeah everyday occurrences.

That is until Inuyasha had to pop-up with his egotistic mouth.

"Oh come off it Sango, we all now you like it!" Inuyasha yelled, as she was a good fifteen feet down the hallway.

It may sound unrealistic, but the entire hallway went cold, and even the people who weren't paying attention to the scene looked over, the tension of the room dragging their attention with or without their consent.

Sango's head twisted to an almost inhuman length sideways, a very dark, pissed off look in her eyes.

In one fluid motion she had turned around and had approached Inuyasha at about 10 feet a second. She got there in no time flat, thoroughly scaring the shit out of Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you idiot" Shippo said under his breath.

"Yeah, now she'll beat me before I do anything for at least a week" Shippo heard from the ground, realizing Miroku was still down there, but had crawled out of harms way and was now looking up with a sad expression on his face.

The next few events proceeding where almost in one motion, and would have probably given any other guy a concussion.

Sango grabbed Inuyasha by the left shoulder, lifted him up and slammed him into the wall behind her, then threw him into the lockers to her right, letting him slide down onto the floor.

Before he could get up she was already on him, and had kicked him into the air, with the added help of her fist, and then grabbed him by the right ankle and threw him into the nearest open locker, then slamming it shut on him.

"I am NOT in the mood today Inuyasha!" She yelled, stomping down the hallway and scaring anyone he had seen the massacre. Most of which slammed themselves into the walls, until she finally reached the door and let it swing shut hard behind her.

Miroku himself had crawled inside Shippo's locker and shut himself in, incase Sango had any un-relented rage left within her.

Apparently the guy who owned the locker Sango had thrown Inuyasha into was done with his books and had just walked away when it was safest to.

Shippo turned around and undid his locker. He opened the door of the locker and Miroku fell out.

"She gone?" he asked nervously

"No, she's behind you" Shippo said, while Miroku swung around straight into another locker, "There's a wall there lecher" Came a muffled voice.

A thud was heard from the locker on the other side of the wall. A rather loud thud too.

All attention turned back to the scene, as the locker door suddenly flew off its hinges and onto the floor.

"Damn troll," Inuyasha growled, throwing the door back into the locker itself.

"Well that's great and all, but if we don't hurry – " Shippo said, getting cut off by the bell.

"Ah well, Advanced History isn't exactly my most favorite class of the day" Shippo sighed. Yet another class where he sat right next to Rin.

A slight silence earned Shippo the attention of the two.

"Shippo, is something the matter, you've been acting strange lately" Miroku asked as they walked away from the broken hallway scene.

"Eh, well I know why Sango's acting that way, but it's not something I'd want to talk about right now" Shippo replied, entering the classroom and taking his seat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome entered Algebra two without a clue of the events that had occurred when she was halfway across the school.

She sat down next to Sango, and was about to make conversation, when she noticed Sango fuming from something. She was REALLY fuming, as if that was even physically possible.

"Sango, what did I miss?" Kagome sarcastically asked. She knew she had probably missed something worth a laugh or two.

Sango then recounted the events from earlier, as in 5 minutes ago, and Kagome drank it all in, enjoying every second of it. Then she heard that Sango had thrown Inu into a locker, and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing. Sure, it might not have been that funny in reality, but Kagome had a very vivid imagination, the kind of imagination that sometimes dements reality from fiction.

Kagome then fell very silent and more serious.

"So how has Rin been doing so far? Has she gotten any better?" Kagome sighed. Rin had been very quiet and far off lately.

Sango matched Kagome's sigh with an even bigger one, with the shaking of her head.

"She's so heart-broken, I can't bring myself to ask her about it either" Sango explained," I'm afraid she'll start crying again.

"Oh I see" Kagome closed her eyes and thought about the situation.

"Having Shippo in almost all her classes can't be helping her either" Kagome added.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shippo sat uncomfortably in his seat. The table he was sitting at usually had four people seated at it, but two of them where gone, leaving the awkward situation on Shippo and Rin sitting next to each other, conveniently looking out the window.

"_He just looked at me!" Rin thought._

"_Crap, she just caught me looking at her!" Shippo mentally tortured himself._

Shippo grabbed his pencil and started tapping rather loudly to have something else to do, until it inadvertently slipped and bounced across the table, just as the teacher assigned a new worksheet, and it just so happened that was Shippo's only pencil. Crazy luck isn't it?

"_Shit!"_

Shippo reached for it, but Rin had at the same time, so Rin backed off, which cause Shippo to flinch, and Rin went for the pencil again, but so did Shippo.

This kept going on until the teacher walked by and handed Shippo his pencil, commenting on how immature her students where these days, and leaving a blushing Shippo and Rin behind her.

"That was either really weird, or just the strangest form of flirting I've ever been involved with" Rin thought advertantly.

Shippo just buried himself in his arms on the table, his face a very deep crimson red.

One of the more interesting classes he'd had all day, and all because of one pencil.

"_Maybe it's lucky . . .?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayame stared at Inuyasha as he came into Algebra II. He was covered in dust it seemed, probably from the ground, which covered most of his back, which he was probably unaware of, and looked like he had a rather large bump on his head.

He had obviously been in dumb-ass mode for the last half hour or so.

Sango stood up, acting as though she really needed to sharpen her pencil, and slid by Inuyasha, smacking his head with her elbow.

"Oh, Gomen Inu, good thing your thick headed" Ayame giggled, hurrying over to the sharpener.

She loved beating a guy while he was down!

Inuyasha cursed a bit, getting him a demerit from the teacher, who happened to be walking by at the moment, to Inuyasha's dismay.

So the rest of the day went on with nothing worth noting, sure a few more injuries to Inu, but do we have to describe all of them?

Inuyasha took the bus home that day; Kouga usually drove them all to his house or one of the others. Not today.

The annoying freshmen piled on to the bus, loud as always when he rode the bus, when Inuyasha noticed a group moving out of the corner of his right eye. Of course it was Kagome's group. Inuyasha stared at her a good while before ripping himself out of his trance, he didn't like her . . . . .. But she did have a nice ass . . .

"Damn that lecher is rubbing off on me, I might give him a beating the next time I see him too!"

The bus began to move, and Inu sat quietly the whole ride. The thought of the trip was capturing with thoughts right now. It stared on Monday, only 2 days ahead, Saturday and Sunday. Just two free days before All Hell might break loose.

He then became aware that someone was trying to talk to him.

"Inuyasha" the voice came from behind him.

It happened to be Hojo Haruko.

"What is it?" Inuyasha growled, his train of thought had been too easily interrupted.

"Who's the girl sitting in front of you?"

Inuyasha looked forward, "Kikyo Aynami" he replied.

"Inuyasha paid no more mind to him though, Kikyo had turned around at her name and Inuyasha said nothing more, but stared out the window the rest of the ride home.

He hated those cold, heartless eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

hoped you liked Inu's abuse, please review and if you bored with waiting for me to post another chapter, read my other fic, if you've read it, go to Sakura-Chan88's page, she has some good stories.

Bye!


End file.
